


ADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADAD

by fastpager200



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastpager200/pseuds/fastpager200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of Tomo and Osaka attempting to be potatoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADAD

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52034) by Secondpillow. 



Tomo destroyed a being of cosmic sauce, as Explodius gave her a medal and a pet antmouse. Osaka recieved a pizza. They got back to their house in the middle of antimatter and sat down.

"So, Tomo, you want some pizza?" Tomo nodded no. "I already ate Kagura alive earlier." Osaka then put the antmouse in a glass cell, it's new home. "So, when's Explodius going to give us another job?" Osaka asked. "I don't give a fuck when it happens, just as long as we recieve more shit." Tomo responded.


End file.
